


Movie Night

by skippingreelsofrhyme



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippingreelsofrhyme/pseuds/skippingreelsofrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ideal Friday night: wine, ice cream, a movie, a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

            You can only hope for so much. For instance, should you invite a friend over for a movie night in, you could hope that he might bring some wine, but you don’t hope for anything that fancy (considering you’re both in college). But should you happen to invite Fox Mulder over for a movie night in, you could never ever hope that he’d bring a romantic comedy.

            “Scully!” A fierce rapping on the door to the apartment. “Do you wanna watch _War of the Worlds_ or _E.T._?” Dana Scully gave a long-suffering sigh and went to let her friend in. Opening the door, she was met with the familiar sight of Mulder in his chosen garb of tank top, flying saucer pajama pants, and dirty socks. In his arms were three VHS tapes and two bottles of wine. The smirk on his face was absolutely shit-eating.

            “Hi Mulder.”

            “ _War of the Worlds_ or _E.T._?”

            “What about that other tape?” Scully said, gesturing to Mulder’s stack, but before she could quite get the sentence out, he pushed past her into her apartment.

            “Well I know you love your reds, so I brought a Merlot, but I also brought Chardonnay. What’ve you got?”

            “Oreo and strawberry ice cream.”

            “Oreo AND strawberry ice cream!?”

            “No Mulder, I have two flavors of ice cream. Oreo. Strawberry.”

            “Ha ha, I’m just pulling your leg, Scul.” Mulder set his tapes next to the VCR and went into the kitchen to fetch some glasses from the cabinet. “Hey Scully, do you have any Girl Scout cookies?”

            “Uh,” Scully blushed. “I finished all mine this morning.”

            “No way! Same,” responded Mulder empathetically. The girls had come through their off-campus apartment building just a week ago. Scully had bought four boxes, and now they were all gone. However, she wasn’t planning on disclosing that total to Mulder, who likely only bought one or two boxes. Mulder fished out two large wine glasses, and corkscrew clenched between his lips, moved over to the sofa to set down the glasses and bottles. Scully went over to him, setting down the ice cream tins with two spoons and opened the Chardonnay. “What? No Merlot?”

            “Mulder, we’re gonna finish both bottles.”

            “True.” Mulder leaned back on the sofa as Scully poured them both very full glasses of the white wine. Scully’s oversized t-shirt rode up as she leaned over to set the half-emptied bottle down, revealing her lollipop-printed underwear. Mulder reached out quick as lightning and snapped the elastic around one leg, making Scully yelp out of surprise.

            “Mulder!”

            “Cute panties, Scully!”

            “Asshole!” she yelled, pouncing on him as he giggled. She tried to swat at him, but his long arms kept her a safe distance away. Devious, Scully stopped aiming for his face and grabbed his side. Mulder gave out a scream and Scully mercilessly tickled him until he wedged one of his legs between them and pushed her away.

            “Scully,” Mulder said, furrowing his eyebrows in mock-seriousness.

            “I’ll never get how you’re still ticklish,” Scully snickered.

            “Just go put on the movie, Scully.” Scully swatted at Mulder’s knee with the back of her hand before getting up. She picked up _E.T._ then _War of the Worlds_ to reveal the tape underneath them both. She put her hand to her heart and turned to Mulder, who was taking rather hasty sips of his glass.

            “Why Mulder. _The Breakfast Club_?” Mulder grimaced and took another gulp-sip.

            “I’ll have you know that I happen to love Chardonnay, and I’m glad you opened it first.”

            “Do you wanna watch _The Breakfast Club_?”

            “It’s a bad movie,” Mulder pointed out.

            “Wanna watch it?”

            “It’s whatever. Your decision.” Mulder turned away from her and reclined on the sofa, tipping the rest of the wine into his mouth, then held out his arm for more. Scully was grinning so hard her mouth could have gotten stuck like that. After setting up the TV and turning off the lights, she poured Mulder another glass and laid down on top of him, her head tucked under his, picking up her own glass once she was settled. With his free hand, Mulder tossed the blanket over the back of the sofa on top of the both of them, and the opening scene graced the screen.

            “Yessssss,” Scully whispered into her glass. Mulder gave no response but a grunt, and his free arm settled over Scully’s side.

~

            “I love that… movie,” Scully said haltingly, the credits rolling. The ice cream gone, she picked up her wine, only another swig left of the Merlot.

            “I do… Scully I shouldn’t tell you… I… I love that movie too,” said Mulder, his wobbly hand pressing the stop button on the remote.

            “No, no, no!” Scully said, and downed the last of her glass. “Press play again.”

            “OK,” said Mulder, the iconic song rolling. Scully set down her glass and pulled Mulder to his feet.

            “ _Don’t you_ ,” Scully sang with the credits, pointing at Mulder, teetering on his feet. “ _Forget about me_!”

            “Scully,” Mulder groaned.

            “Come on, Mulder! Dance like it’s 1985!” She grabbed his hands and swung them like the twist, and an irrepressible grin appeared on his face.

            “ _Don’t you_ ,” he sang.

            “ _Forget about me_!” they sang together, twisting in their socks on the scratched wood floor. Letting go of each other’s hands, Mulder twisted in place, his lips pursed, and Scully spun around, but just a little too quickly and she crashed into Mulder, knocking them both onto the sofa. The TV shut off suddenly as the remote crashed to the floor. Laughing, Scully looked down at Mulder’s face in the darkness. He still had a slightly goofy grin on his face, lit only by the streetlight shining through the slats of the blinds. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, and in that moment, he suddenly seemed very beautiful. She brushed his bangs out of his face, and let her fingers linger in his baby-soft hair. Even in the darkness, she could see his eyes dart back and forth to try and look at each of her eyes. She leaned down, very slowly, realizing Mulder’s hand was still on the back of her neck, applying a soft pressure tugging her down until their lips met. Scully tilted her head, and Mulder slightly opened his mouth under her. He tasted like Neapolitan ice cream. Where did that vanilla flavor come from? Mulder moaned quietly, which shook her from her tri-flavored reverie. He reached his other hand up her back, under her shirt, making her shiver. Following his lead, Scully stuck her hands under Mulder’s tank, careful not to touch his ticklish sides, but let her hands roam over his surprisingly toned abs and up towards his pecs. Mulder sat up suddenly, breaking their lips apart, to lift up his tank and toss it to the floor. He grabbed Scully around her middle and flipped her onto her back, her hair sprawled out over the sofa cushion. She reached up to grab his face and tugged him back down to meet her mouth, their teeth clicking just a bit. Once their kissing resumed, Scully spread her hands over the flat planes of Mulder’s back, moving down to his waist. Once reaching his hips, where his pajama pants had slipped down, she slipped her hands under the waistband, giving his backside a light squeeze. Mulder’s mouth opened into hers and gave a breathy moan. His hands, under Scully’s shirt, had traveled up and were now gently clutching her breasts, rubbing his thumbs delicately over her nipples. Scully groaned back at Mulder, their mouths meeting and breaking apart over and over again. Eventually, their touches grew lighter and their kissing slowed until they weren’t anymore, but panting a few inches away from each other’s faces.

            “I, uh,” Mulder said. “I’m kinda tired.”

            “Uh yeah, me too,” said Scully. The Usual Arrangement with nights-in was that they stayed over until morning. Another facet of The Usual Arrangement was that they sleep in the same bed, just to save time and space. However, The Usual Arrangement did not account for heavy make-outs beforehand. “I’ll go make up the bed.” Mulder scrambled to get off her, and Scully got up and went into the bedroom, flinging the crumpled sheets back over the bed, trying not to think about anything in particular. At all. Nothing. Exiting her room, Scully saw that Mulder had disposed of their trash, and was putting the glasses and spoons in the dishwasher.

            “I think that’s everything,” Mulder said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking at his feet.

            “Bed’s ready,” Scully said, also looking at her feet. There was a pregnant pause.

            “Scully, I can sleep on the sofa. If you want. Or I could just leave. I mean it’s just a couple flights of stairs.”

            “No Mulder…”

            “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, so I can just—” Scully reached out and touched Mulder’s arm, making him jump.

            “It’s OK, Mulder,” Scully said earnestly, meeting his eyes. From the look of his furrowed brow and pursed lips, he wasn’t convinced. Scully stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft, lingering kiss on the side of his mouth. “It’s OK, Mulder,” she repeated. He let out a long held-in breath and his shoulders relaxed, and he allowed Scully to lead him into the bedroom by his hand. Laying down in the bed, Scully tossed him the pillow she usually gave him, one with a spaceship-printed pillowcase. Mulder scooted under the covers next to Scully, his whole body stiff as a board. Scully sighed. She turned over and rested her head on Mulder’s chest. She let the hand resting on his chest trace tiny patterns of swirls onto his bare skin. When she felt his arms finally relax and wrap around her she smiled, her eyes closing. As she felt Mulder shift to hold her body to his more comfortably, the long day and excessive amount of wine pulled her down into a deep sleep.


End file.
